Flare Goddess Seria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10235 |no = 800 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 123 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 8, 7, 5, 20, 10, 8, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 10, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Unit modeled after Seria, a Summoner belonging to the Akras Summoners' Hall's Demon Slayers. Having slayed Algmos, her sworn enemy, Seria not only grew greatly as a Summoner, but as a person as well. Her already impressive abilities on the battlefield blossomed even further, and she became more level-headed, growing able to discern the true nature of things around her. However, it seems that Seria remains as bad-mouthed as ever. |summon = I'll never forget the past. But I have to treasure the present because I'm still alive. |fusion = You're lending me power? How sweet! What? Not just to me? I-I knew that, you idiot! |evolution = I won't live in the past anymore. I'll continue moving forward. And you're coming with me! | hp_base = 4055 |atk_base = 1395 |def_base = 1275 |rec_base = 1449 | hp_lord = 6155 |atk_lord = 2110 |def_lord = 1932 |rec_lord = 1981 | hp_anima = 6897 |rec_anima = 1783 |atk_breaker = 2308 |def_breaker = 1734 |atk_guardian = 1912 |def_guardian = 2130 | hp_oracle = 5858 |rec_oracle = 2278 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Fierce God's Wave |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and Def for all Units & large boost in effectiveness of HC |lsnote = 50% boost to effectiveness of HC |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Garnet Blaze |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Libertine |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10234 |evointo = 10236 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Fire Pot |evomats5 = |evoitem = Grand Ruby |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = Seria's SBB buffs can be stacked with other units' buffs. |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Seria3 }}